Une mémoire de métal
by Eilisande
Summary: Laputa glisse dans le ciel, oubliée de tous et cachée à l'intérieur du nid des dragons. Seuls quelques robots veillent encore sur elle et l'entretiennent. Que peut bien ressentir un robot envers une ville déserte ?


Prompt : une petite histoire du point de vue d'un des robots de Laputa. Pouvaient-ils sentir le temps qui passait pendant qu'ils « dormaient » ? Est-ce qu'ils ont des animaux préférés qu'ils reconnaissent immédiatement ? Ressentent-ils la solitude, ou sont-ils satisfaits de leur vie car ils ne connaissent rien d'autre ? Il y a plein de questions à se poser, j'adorerais lire une fic qui propose quelques réponses !

-.-.-.-

Le vent parcourt les jardins de Laputa, secouant gentiment la rosée matinale accrochée aux herbes et aux fleurs, primevères et marguerites, qui commencent à ouvrir leurs bourgeons. Au-dessus des nuages qui forment le Nid des Dragons, le soleil commence à poindre. Ses rayons effleurent la verrière de la serre royale et commencent à la chauffer. L'un après l'autre, ses petits résidents à poils et à plumes se réveillent. C'est un concert de piaillements et de miaulements.

Finalement, quelques rayons frôlent les robots qui peuplent le jardin de silhouettes immobiles. Avec le temps, ils finissent par chauffer doucement leur carcasse de métal. Une rangée de boutons s'allume sur l'un d'eux puis s'éteint. Le robot se réveille, ses capteurs se mettent en marche. Lui aussi. Les animaux de la serre l'entourent. Il ralentit son pas pour ne pas les écraser par accident et entame sa ronde.

Il commence par vérifier ses banques de données. Il est le robot jardinier du grand arbre de la serre royale. Dernière activation sept heures plus tôt. Dernier ordre de mission donné sept cent un ans, deux mois, neuf jours, sept minutes plus tôt. Il revisionne l'enregistrement sur ses écrans. Un vieil homme à barbe blanche le regarde il porte une couronne et une parure dorée arborant le blason de Laputa. Il sourit en serrant doucement un doigt du robot. « Veille bien sur les plantes. Nous reviendrons quand l'homme sera plus mûr et plus sage. ». Il sait ce que veut dire mûrir. Les arbres mûrissent et donnent des fruits. Il cueille les fruits pour nourrir les bêtes. Mûrir est une bonne chose. Il ne sais pas ce que veut dire devenir sage.

La mission n'a pas changé. Le vieil homme n'est pas revenu. Le rebot passe un second enregistrement et un bruit qui ressemble à de la musique s'élève dans l'air. Un rire d'enfant, le renseigne ses banques de données. Il n'a pas entendu ce son depuis que les hommes sont partis. Le bruit des oiseaux, des insectes, est doux et agréable. Il voudrait tout de même entendre à nouveau celui des enregistrements et voir leurs traces de pas sur l'herbe. L'enregistrement se termine et il éteint ses banques de mémoire à long terme. Les utiliser est une perte d'énergie.

Il continue sa ronde et ramasse des morceaux de verre sur l'herbe avant de lever la tête. Il y a un nouveau trou dans la verrière, loin au-dessus de sa tête. Les branches de l'arbre grandissent. C'est une bonne chose, un arbre qui grandit. Les hommes seront fiers en voyant comment il a obéi à sa mission. Les arbres grandissent et les buissons

Il fait un détour sur le chemin de sa ronde pour déposer délicatement le verre cassé au fond d'un étang et s'attarde pour contempler les reflets du soleil sur le verre accumulé au fond de l'eau, comme des dizaines de minuscules arc-en-ciels. Six renards-écureuils se précipitent entre ses jambes pour boire à côté de lui. Ils se bousculent en jouant. L'un d'eux jappe pour obtenir son attention et exiger de pouvoir grimper sur ses épaules. Le robot étend sa paume de métal vers le sol pour l'aider. Il reconnaît le petit animal. Il vient souvent vers lui et a toujours des exigences. Il a des lignes blanches en forme d'éclair sur le dos. Sa mère aussi. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose qui se retrouve dans toute la lignée. Il ne s'en souvient plus, car il doit régulièrement supprimer ses souvenirs des générations disparues pour pouvoir continuer à fonctionner. Le robot jardinier de la roseraie de la deuxième terrasse a refusé de supprimer un seul de ses souvenirs. Il y a trois familles de hérissons qui ont fait leur tanière entre les racines des rosiers et ses jambes désormais immobiles. Le robot jardinier du grand arbre de la serre prend très garde à ne pas finir comme lui et les autres. Heureusement, ils sont encore quelques uns à continuer à monter la garde.

Comme chaque matin, il utilise ses capteurs pour chercher les signaux de ses confrères. Ils sont tous là, ceux qui fonctionnent encore, tous les huit. Le robot jardinier du sentier des ifs de la deuxième terrasse, le robot jardinier du bosquet des azalées de la troisième terrasse, le robot jardinier des pelouses de la deuxième terrasse ouest, le robot jardinier des bassins de poissons de la première terrasse ouest, le robot jardinier de la colonnade de la première terrasse est, le robot jardinier du bosquet des noisetiers de la troisième terrasse et le robot jardinier de la serre inférieure nord et le robot jardinier du chemin de ronde inférieur. Bien sûr, ils ont tous élargi le secteur qui les occupe pour remplacer les autres. Lui s'occupe de toute la serre royale, de la tombe des rois et de la première terrasse nord. Il nettoie, soigne et nourrit tout ce qui vit là. Il s'occupe des fougères et des glycines et des roses. Il aide les arbres à pousser sans se voler de la lumière.

Il ne voit jamais ses confrères qui fonctionnent encore. Ils ont trop à faire, et l'énergie doit être mesurée pour tenir toute la journée et se recharger au soleil. Ils ne doivent pas finir comme le robot jardinier de la serre du deuxième niveau nord qui est descendu dans la citadelle pour voir si il y reste des batteries utilisables et qui n'est jamais remonté. Ils ne peuvent pas se recharger seuls après tout, à part avec le soleil. Si leur batterie descend trop ou trop vite, le cristal les met en veille pour qu'ils aient assez d'énergie pour accueillir la famille royale ou défendre Laputa en cas d'attaque.

Sur son épaule, le renard-écureuil aux marques blanches ronronne en profitant de la chaleur du printemps. Ses capteurs lui disent qu'il fait chaud dans la serre, mais rien de dangereux pour les plantes ou les animaux. Par précaution, il se dirige tout de même vers les panneaux qui permettent d'assombrir les verrière et vérifie qu'ils fonctionnent. Il nettoie la mousse qui pousse autour. Il doit veiller sur les plantes, sauf si elles poussent là où elles peuvent gêner la croissance ou la santé des autres. Les panneaux sont interdis à la mousse et aux grimpantes. Il laisse cependant tranquilles les fushias grimpants qui s'épanouissent autour, se contentant de vérifier qu'ils ont de l'eau en suffisance.

Quand il a fini, il ramasse chaque fragment de mousse dans sa paume et se dirige vers le robot jardinier des hypomées du sud de la serre royale. Celui-là est inactif depuis dix ans. C'est lui qui a décidé de s'éteindre, puisqu'il ne peut plus bouger. Il a fait ce choix car un érable imposant menaçait de tomber sur l'étang où se viennent se reproduire les carpes de la serre. Il lui sert désormais de tuteur. Sur son épaule, les mésanges sont un train de faire un nid. Le robot jardinier du grand arbre y dépose la mousse avec précaution. Les oiseaux pépient à son attention.

Sa ronde se termine. Aucun arbre n'est malade, il n'y a pas de branche à couper, pas de patte cassée à redresser, mais il n'a pas envie de déjà s'éteindre. A contrecœur, il repose le renard-écureuil au pied d'un bosquet de philodendrons. Ses frères et sœurs le rejoignent et s'amusent à le renverser avant de se rouler en boule les uns contre les autres en ronronnant.

Par acquis de conscience, il envoie un signal au grand cristal pour signaler sa présence et demander s'il peut rendre service. Mais le cristal est muet aussi depuis que la famille royale est partie. Il ne peut répondre à ses questions car c'est le roi qui donnait les ordres à travers le cristal. Une réponse lui parvient néanmoins, la même qu'à chaque fois.

Le dernier message du roi. « _L'homme n'est pas fait pour vivre dans l'air avec le pouvoir de détruire ceux qui rampent sur terre. Nous descendons parmi les hommes, car nous sommes incapable de vivre si haut sans vouloir dominer tout le reste. Un jour, l'homme reviendra. Il aura appris à aimer ce qui pousse et qui vit sans vouloir le posséder. Nous vous avons créés pour nous servir d'armée, pour conquérir le monde pour nous sans que nous ayons à nous salir les mains de sang et de boue. Aujourd'hui je vous donne mon dernier ordre avant le retour de la famille royale : ne quittez pas Laputa, mais je ne vous ordonne pas de la garder. En attendant notre retour dormez, rêvez, faites ce que vous voulez. Je prie simplement pour que vous n'ayez plus jamais à être des soldats_ ».

Il se souvient de la première fois où il avait entendu ce message. Le roi l'avait prononcé juste après lui avoir parlé, alors qu'il gardait la tombe de ses ancêtres. Il était ensuite descendu dans les entrailles de Laputa prononcer ce discours puis était remonté pour embarquer à bord d'un vaisseau et ne plus jamais revenir.

Ils étaient tous restés figés, se demandant ce qu'on attendait d'eux désormais. Ils avaient attendus sur place pendant presque vingt ans avant de comprendre que l'homme ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. La plupart avaient alors décidé de rejoindre leurs silos de lancement, prêts à reprendre le combat quand le roi l'ordonnerait, prêts à défendre Laputa. Seuls quelques uns d'entre eux, un peu plus d'une centaine, ont fait un autre choix, celui de servir Laputa comme ils ont servi le roi. Ils ont décidé d'attendre patiemment que les hommes reviennent en prenant soin de ce qu'ils aimaient. Ils se sont répartis la ville pour l'entretenir et ont cessé d'utiliser leurs armes pour apprendre à entretenir les fougères et renforcer la solidité des terriers des petits mammifères.

Ils ne sont plus que neufs désormais. Les autres ont choisi de s'éteindre ou ont été obligés de se mettre en veille. Le robot jardinier des orangers de la serre supérieur nord a déclaré que l'homme ne reviendrait pas avant d'abandonner et de rejoindre son silo de lancement comme les autres robots soldats. Aucun de ceux qui restaient n'a protesté.

Il relève la tête. Le soleil brille, éclatant. Il est prêt de midi et il n'avait que trop abusé des réserves de sa batterie. Ils ont découvert après trop de perte qu'ils n'ont droit qu'à cinq heures d'autonomie une fois leur batterie rechargée par le soleil, et que ce temps diminue progressivement. Il n'y a plus personne pour les réparer et eux n'ont jamais appris à le faire.

Il leva une main vers le mur pour cueillir un fushia rouge vif et le tendit au petit renard-écureuil qui l'a pris en affection. L'animal renifle la fleur et secoue la tête, surpris par l'odeur de la fleur. Ne la trouvant pas intéressante, il s'éloigne en gambadant, poursuivant une libellule. Le robot jardinier dépose la fleur au centre des bêtes endormies.

Satisfait, il rejoint le lieu de sa veille. Tout prêt de la porte de la serre, c'est là qu'il reçoit le plus longtemps les rayons du soleil quand il est en veille. Et puis, quand il s'éveillera, la première chose qu'il verra sera le grand arbre et les oiseaux qui picorent ses graines. C'est une bonne chose que de voir le fruit de son travail au réveil.

Alors qu'il est en marche, l'un de ses confrères leur envoie à tous un signal. Il répond et s'arrête pour écouter. Le robot jardinier du chemin de ronde inférieur est tombé. Le robot jardinier des pelouses de la deuxième terrasse ouest l'a vu depuis la tour de guet où il vérifiait les nids d'hirondelle qui y sont accrochés. En contrebas, il a vu l'autre jardinier marcher trop près d'un rebord devenu très friable ces dernières années. Il est tombé.

Peut être survivra-t-il à sa chute. Peut être trouvera-t-il les hommes. Le roi doit être mort, les humains vivent à peine plus longtemps que les carpes et les renards-écureuils. Mais les petits enfants de ses petits enfants doivent être encore là. Peut-être ont-il seulement besoin qu'on leur rappelle l'existence de Laputa. Peut être que bientôt il y aura à nouveau des rires d'enfants dans le jardin et qu'ils voleront tous heureux pour l'éternité, à regarder les nuages et à entretenir le jardin.

Ce serait bien. C'est en tout cas la meilleure des raisons pour consentir enfin à se mettre en veille jusqu'au lendemain, comme chaque jour et pour encore bien des jours. Il s'apprête à éteindre ses écrans, lorsqu'il voit le renard-écureuil courir vers lui et grimper à toute vitesse le long de ses jambes et de son torse. Par précaution, il déplie un de ses bras pour que la petite bête puisse s'en servir comme d'un toboggan quand elle voudra s'en aller et il se met en veille pendant qu'elle commence à ronronner.


End file.
